Units of measurements (temperature, distance, mass) may be expressed in different systems, e.g. US customary units or Imperial units (Fahrenheit, miles, pounds) or the metric (SI) system (Celsius, kilometers, kilograms). There exist applications that convert a value expressed in one system of units into an equivalency in another system of units. These are static metrics in that the conversion remains constant in time. There are also dynamic metrics, e.g. currency, where a conversion rate varies in time, according to the marketplace. There are also applications that may be launched on a computing device to convert a value in one currency into an equivalent value in another currency.
The problem with these standalone conversion applications in that they require the user to separately launch the conversion application and to enter (or cut and paste) a value to obtain the result. This is time-consuming and inconvenient, especially on a handheld mobile device where limited screen size limits the ability to view multiple windows at once. Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a technology that would address this shortcoming.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.